Little Girl Lost
by ShaymieTehShaymin
Summary: Ariadne Williams has been in and out of foster homes for as long as she can remember, and each one has been worse than the last. She's found her seemingly permanent home with a neglectful drunk who treats her as his personal punching bag and housemaid. When he takes in three more kids, Ariadne makes it her personal goal to protect them from him, no matter what the cost.
1. Prologue

**So I decided to publish the prologue of a story I've been working on for a while. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other story. I just get too many ideas, and if I don't write them down they'll be lost forever. So yeah, enjoy this prologue! Hopefully it's not terrible. Also, I'm tired. It's like, 2:30 in the morning and I've had a bunch of soda. I would have waited to publish this, but I'd just hesitate and it would sit in my flash drive forever. Welp, I've been rambling for a while now. I'll be surprised if anyone's still reading this. I'll shut up now. ~Shaymie**

"Miss Williams, are you paying attention?" Ariadne looked up from her hands and flinched at the sharp tone of the social worker. She knew that Ms. Perkins hated her. It seemed that every adult she ever met hated her, simply because she refused to talk. They considered her an annoying pest that begged for pity. The only nice adult she had ever met was the school librarian, who always let her skip class in the library as long as she helped keep the library organized.

"She's always off in her own world," Ariadne's foster father said, smiling widely at her. She forced herself to smile back, noting the yellowness of her "father's" teeth. He hadn't even bothered to brush his teeth before coming downstairs to meet with the social worker. In fact, he had been passed out drunk, and Ariadne had to keep the social worker distracted while he took his own sweet time waking up.

"You're going to have three new siblings," Ms. Perkins said, looking at Ariadne with cold blue eyes. "I'm going to bring them by tomorrow. Do you have a problem with that?"

 _I do, in fact, have a problem with that,_ Ariadne thought, the corner of her mouth turning into a grimace. She didn't want anyone else to go through what she goes through. Nobody deserves to be treated like she did.

 **Why would I have a problem with that? It's not my choice who Father decides to bring in,** she wrote in the notepad she always carried around with her, shuddering slightly as she wrote the word "Father". Robert was the farthest thing from a father Ariadne had ever seen. She only hoped that he would be just a little bit kinder to her new siblings.


	2. Chapter I

**Welp, here's the first official chapter of LGL. It's kind of just an introductory chapter. To be honest, I'm not really proud of it, since I ended at a kind of awkward part. I'll be introducing the wolves sometime next chapter. I don't really have anything else to say, except review if you have any ideas, or just want to leave some criticism. These chapters are published completely unedited. ~Shaymie**

"Welcome to your new home." Ariadne looked up as her father walked into the house and stopped sweeping the floor. She had been ordered to clean the entire house in preparation for her new siblings; she had been awake since around 4:30 cleaning. She was exhausted, but she couldn't stop cleaning. It helped her keep her mind off of the inevitable: her new siblings. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of a way to be able to protect them from her father. Adrien had suggested that they all run away, but there was no way that they'd agree to do that.

The first thing Ariadne noticed was that there were two girls and one boy. The youngest-looking girl was small, and looked to be around six years old, though she was extremely underweight. She had curly blonde hair that formed a neat halo around her face, and her eyes were closed. From the way she was holding tightly onto the boy's hand, Ariadne guessed that she was blind.

The other girl was slightly older than the blonde girl, maybe around nine or ten, and had mousy brown hair cut to her chin. She looked around the house with wide brown eyes, and had a huge grin on her face. She was slightly more tanned than the girl and boy.

The boy was the oldest, and looked to be around 14 or 15. He had short, dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes, and from the way he was standing it looked like he wasn't exactly excited about his new home. He seemed almost scared, and pressed the blonde girl tightly to his side.

"Um, thanks for fostering us. I guess," he said awkwardly, running his hand through the blonde girl's hair. "Should we call you 'Dad', or—"

"You can call me Robert, nothing more nothing less. Ariadne can tell you about the rules of the house. When I come home, I expect to see this house spotless." Robert spoke as he took off his tie and threw it on the floor. Ariadne glared at him in disgust as he walked off to his room. A few minutes later, he walked out of the house, dressed slightly more casually.

"So your name's Ariadne?" She nodded and watched as the boy let go of the girl's hand and stacked their luggage, although it wasn't that much.. They were either forced to leave behind a lot of stuff, or didn't have that much in the first place.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Logan?" the brunette asked, leading the blonde girl into the living room. "Oh, never mind. I'll do it. My name is Ruthie, and this is Esther. It's nice to meet you!"

Ariadne smiled at her new sister's enthusiasm and watched as Esther walked around the room, touching all of the furniture. She briefly wondered if she would have to move any furniture around to make it easier for her, but pushed that thought aside, deciding to worry about it later.

"Where can we put our stuff?" Logan asked, rolling the luggage towards the hallway. Ariadne grabbed her notepad and wrote out a quick response.

 **There's a room in the back with a few beds. It used to be the sunroom. Do you need me to show you where it is?** Logan looked at her a bit strangely before shaking his head. "I'll be fine. Ruthie, can you show Esther around?"

"I'm already one step ahead of you," Ruthie said, grinning at Logan. He nodded and walked off to their room. Ariadne watched curiously as Esther walked around the room, touching all of the furniture. Logan came back after a few minutes and watched them.

"So… You don't talk, huh?" Ariadne nodded and tugged on her sleeves, debating whether or not she should explain her reasons for not speaking.

 **Robert hates the sound of my voice, and he doesn't like for me to talk. I guess I just stopped talking altogether after a while,** she wrote on her notepad. She showed it to Logan, who ground his teeth and looked at Esther and Ruthie, a far-off look in his eyes.

"I thought we were finally safe," he said under his breath. He looked down at Ariadne, his blue eyes dark. "We've gone through tons of bad homes, each one worse than the last. I thought that maybe this one would be different…"

 **Are they your sisters?** Logan smiled and shrugged.

"Esther's my sister, but Ruthie's just along for the ride, I guess. She became friends with Esther about a year ago, and now they hate being separated."

Ruthie led Esther towards the teens, grinning widely. Ariadne couldn't help but smile back at her. Her smile faded as she saw how terrified Esther looked. It must be scary to have to move to a new house and be unable to see anything.

"Logan, I'm going to show Esther around the rest of the house, okay?" Logan nodded at her and ruffled Esther's hair. The girl huffed and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Ariadne and Logan laughed as Ruthie practically dragged the younger girl down the hallway.

"Well, I guess we should start cleaning before Robert comes home," Logan said, picking up the discarded tie and throwing it over his shoulder. Ariadne's eyes widened as she looked at him. She wasn't used to having someone actually help her clean.

 **You don't have to help me.**

"I want to help."


End file.
